


他唇之下

by ElaineLA



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	他唇之下

“不好意思，我是摄影社的，需要对这次颁奖典礼进行拍照。”  
“好的，请。”  
“谢谢。”New双手合十，在舞台前蹲下。身着藏蓝色礼服的优生们在昂扬的音乐中依次登台，他调整角度，镜头扫过每个骄傲的脸庞。  
“现在我们颁发的是经济学院最佳榜样奖。这一年，有人深入乡村，有人成为宗教文化交流的使者，有人成绩优异，有人积极参与社会的改造。他们是所有人的榜样。”  
New熟练地调整焦距，在雷鸣般的掌声中紧盯着相机里某一个身影。那个人身姿挺拔俊逸非凡，接过奖杯时礼貌地鞠躬致谢，与院长握手笑谈。他站在一行人的正中间，金色灯光打在他发顶又温柔地罩下来，而他淡定从容不似周围人眼眶含泪，如同年轻的王子，天生就戴着优雅、华美、世人艳羡的皇冠。  
“下面有请榜样代表Tay Tawan，为我们致辞！”  
New调整了一下蹲姿，镜头里Tay走到话筒架前，拿着奖杯向观众鞠了一个躬。不少仰慕他已久的学弟学妹大叫起来，然后整个大厅里都是他的名字。  
“谢谢大家的认可，我很荣幸成为你们的榜样。”

“噗。”  
“笑什么？”对着镜子背稿的Tay转过身来，穿着格子睡衣，刚洗过的头发软软地贴在他前额。他五官端正，语气认真，搔得New心里痒。New上前一把抢过那几张纸，弯腰时还闻到了他身上沐浴露洗发露混在一起的香味。香橙，芦荟，还是橄榄，或者是他自己的体味。  
“笑你矫情做作假正经，”New撇撇嘴，然后也学着Tay的样子站直身子，气沉丹田道：“谢谢大家的认可，我会继续努力助力不同文化的交流，为建设多彩泰国作贡献……嗷！”  
Tay一指戳到他乳尖，又疼又痒地让他叫了一声，立刻抓住对面笑得春光灿烂的人的手，右脚甩出一记飞踢：“臭流氓。”  
“我是你P‘Tay，说话请用敬语。”臭流氓嗤笑一声收回手，顺便抽走演讲稿，回到镜子前，表情又严肃起来开始“彩排”。  
“哎，你很紧张吧？”New凑过去，下巴压在他肩上。调笑的热气钻进耳道，Tay望着镜子里自己身后那张过分好看的脸，那双总闪烁着狡黠、作弄、邀请、欲望的眼睛，那瓣被New本人咬得通红的下唇，那两排经常咬到他喉结上的牙齿，突然就忘记了稿子里的词。  
“忘词了？我帮你想起来。”New从背后环住他腰身，两只手开始解他扣子。

“我的长辈很多都是佛教教徒……”New调了一下三脚架，喃喃道。  
“我的长辈很多都是佛教教徒。在我的成长过程中，我一直受到佛教文化的熏陶。来到朱拉之后，我接触到了别的宗教，也被信仰的精神所打动。”  
“……给我放开，我洗澡了。”Tay整个脸都红了，偏过头不看镜子，却被New趁机在脸上亲了一口。  
“你真是死到临头还不悔改。”Tay一把捏住他的鼻子，使劲带着他的头左右摇了摇。  
New厚脸皮到底：“妈的，是你先撩的我。”  
“不要不讲道理，你先！”  
“明明是你先！”  
“你在做梦吗？谁一上来就扒我衣服？”  
“你在我家用我的沐浴露穿我的睡衣简直骚出天际了！”  
“我可去你妈的。”Tay终于忍无可忍骂了一句脏话，哭笑不得地甩掉松松垮垮挂在胳膊上的睡衣，把在他胸前啃咬的New提上来，和他牙齿磕碰牙齿地吻在了一起。  
New扳着他的肩把他拉开一点，笑盈盈地与他对视半晌，然后抱怨道：“还说是经济学院的榜样，接吻都不会。”  
“那你可以教我，我学东西很快的，”Tay的手从New校服下摆伸进去，不轻不重地揉捏对方的后腰，弄得New猛地闪躲了一下，“干嘛，躲什么？你躲什么？”  
“痒！”New扭了一会发现Tay还来劲了，动作幅度越来越大，觉得对方有点飘了，决定再加一剂猛药。  
……什么学生榜样，我要把你这身假正经的皮扒得干干净净。  
他力气本来就比Tay大，趁Tay专心调戏他赶紧用力把Tay推倒在床上。Tay还没反应过来，就被他坐在了腰上压住手腕动弹不得。  
“……”  
“P’Tay，”New在对方惊愕的眼光中慢慢摸上自己校服的扣子，“你想看我自慰吗？”  
Tay的脸彻底熟了，但还记得自己是佛教文化的传播使者，直接闭上眼睛：“不想，你可以滚了。”  
New吃吃笑了，大大圆圆的眼睛满满都是得意：“那么为P’Tay’服务’呢？你想不想要？”  
Tay开始挣扎，无奈他根本打不过这个吃多运动多一身肌肉的大妖精，平日在学院里研究的狠劲此刻没有半点用处，毕竟人至贱则无敌。  
“New我明天要上台的。”  
“我知道啊，”New把衬衫脱掉，凑近Tay颤动的睫毛坏笑，“但是这跟做爱有什么关系呢？”  
Tay羞愤得后脑勺在被子上撞了几下：“你不要那么直接好吗？”  
“为什么，你不想和我做爱吗？”  
大妖精特有的阳光健壮的身体近在眼前，Tay死死闭着眼睛，感觉对方在自己脖子那里嗅了嗅，又贱贱地拉长声音说：“你好香啊。”  
“不要玩了好吗。”Tay脑子里混乱一片，他觉得自己应该再出家一次，抄两百遍心经，去印度历经九九八十一难取经，才能在这种场合下临危不乱。  
“你在我家干我的时候不是这么说的，”New的臂力没的说，三下五除二脱了对方的裤子，自己也赤条条地压在Tay身上，两具躯体完全覆在一起，“呢呢呢呢有反应了这不有反应了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
两个人又像打架一样在床上滚了几圈，New哈哈大笑着任凭恼羞成怒的Tay手脚并用地压着自己，毫不畏缩地对上Tay故作严肃的表情，甚至抬起头在他喉结上飞快舔了一下。  
“你真可爱。”  
New目光灼灼，小声说道。  
也许是自己语气认真了，他看见身上的人神情突然柔和了下去，全身还是红的，但那些炸毛的刺都变成了小刷子，抚摩上去有奇特的美满触感。  
Tay低头，深深吻住了他。

“Tay同学请留步。”  
Tay迅速停下了，双手合十向带队下台的老师说了句“抱歉”，转身看着拿着摄像机的人。  
“你好，我想采访你几个问题，占用你一个小时，可以吗？”  
Tay松了松领带，礼貌地点头：“可以，在哪里采访？”  
“旁边那个仓库。”  
Tay似笑非笑盯着他，然后做了一个“请”的手势。他跟着这个人走进仓库，默默锁上门之后，就被一股大力顶在了墙上。  
“西装真好看，”New像只拆家的哈士奇在他身上胡乱摸来摸去，“就穿着这身吧。”  
Tay别过头似乎是不好意思地扯了一下嘴角：“我知道你喜欢这件，刚才在台上，我看见你口水都要流下来了。”  
“你这个假正经。”  
“你这个小骚货。”  
“有种说完别害羞啊！看我！转头过来看我！看着我美丽的大眼睛再对我说一遍！”  
Tay实在没有他这张厚脸皮，想起昨晚他把自己含在嘴里吞吐吮吸，自己像未经人事那样神志不清，失去控制地揪扯他的头发不停地把下身送到对方唇里，房间灯光昏暗，他们在柔软的床铺上陷入欲望。  
“你从来不避讳这些。”  
New微笑着环住他的肩膀，光裸的身躯贴着他整洁的高级西装布料。  
“为什么我要避讳，你是我的爱人啊。”  
Tay偏头学他咬上爱人的脖颈，像披着羊皮的狼此刻眼中露出凶光：“什么时候脱的衣服？动作这么快？是不是自己练过，嗯？笑什么笑？”  
New低头与Tay呼吸交缠，手抚摩上Tay的胸膛，随着Tay手指进入身体的节奏微微用力掐捏，被Tay压在墙边时高高仰起头轻吐出一口气。  
“练过，专门为你练的，”New喘息着调笑，感觉那根手指戳到了某一点，毫不抑制地叫了出来，“呃……专门治你这种假正经。”话音未落就被加入的另外几根手指作弄得满面潮红。  
“你还有什么要交代的吗？”Tay咬着他的乳尖含糊问，双手扒开他臀瓣。  
“有。”  
“说。”  
New抬起一条腿缠住Tay的腰，白皙的肌肤在绸缎质地的礼服上蹭动。  
“Sex me slow.”

“我们学院的Tay，可以说是天之骄子了。学习那是没话说，关键是人长得帅，也懂礼貌，对待什么人都彬彬有礼的，一年到头也不会骂几句脏话。”话筒和镜头前院长笑得春风得意，淡定地接受来自记者们的赞誉。  
殊不知他口中的好孩子正在撞击另一个人的身体，精心打理过的黑发被汗水打湿，眼睛眯起，咬紧牙关。他的右肩上是一条又长又直的腿，脚趾随着他抽插的快慢角度节奏而蜷缩张开。  
New全身都被汗液染得晶亮，他本来就白，此刻更像蚌壳里的珍珠，诱得Tay不停抚摸他身体，从漂亮的肩胛骨到腰窝，从挺起的乳尖到承受性器抽送的穴口。  
礼服全毁了，皱巴巴一套，还有精液溅在上面。New湿润的眼睛眨也不眨地望着情人，嘴唇微微张开。他费力抓住Tay花纹精美的领带，对方擒住他的唇舌，舌尖顶在一起，味蕾都尝到了迷死人的甜意。  
Tay把脸埋在New肩窝，退出New身体时在New大腿内侧射了出来，后圈握着小New无声抚慰对方。New急喘着，在腿间一片湿意时露出纵容的笑来。  
“你这个假正经。”  
Tay脸还是很红，埋在对方脸侧怎么也不与New对视，似乎做了什么不好的事情，却食髓知味，一次不够，再来一次，接着再与爱人拥抱，无论如何索求都不够。  
“我知道你今天一定会来。”Tay闷闷地说。  
New甜甜地笑着：“我男朋友上台领奖，我不能来看吗？”他的手指插进Tay乱糟糟的黑发里，“你人生的重要时刻，我一定会出现。”  
我的天之骄子。  
我的。


End file.
